Bound by Honor: Lover's Bliss
by Vanguard of Ascension
Summary: One-shot smut between my Dovahkiin from Bound by Honor and Serana. Picks up from where chapter 18 left off. If you are under 18 please stay out.


A/N 1: This fic contains smut and sex. It is not fit for anyone under the age of 18.

This was requested by a friend who reads Bound by Honor. This fic picks up from where chapter 18 left off. Without further ado, the one shot.

* * *

Whatever her reasons were, she must have thought that keeping you in my life was more important than her staying in it. I feel only sorrow at losing her, but I feel far safer in this world knowing that you'' be in it." Serana spoke softly. "With me."

Garen smiled and Serana brought their lips together once more.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me? Before you died?" Serana asked, a sly look on her face. Garen nodded.

"Tell me what it was." Serana pleaded lightly.

"I told you that I loved you. And that I always will." Garen spoke and a fire seemed to light in Serana's eyes.

"Is it still true?" She asked and Garen felt a stirring in him at her words.

"Yes." He replied, his voice slightly husky.

"Then show me." Serana spoke and brought her lips to his once more.

Garen returned the kiss with equal passion. He felt Serana's mouth part slightly against his lips and he did the same. Soon their tongues were performing their own dance of love and affection with one another.

Serana moaned into his mouth and Garen felt a fire burning in his chest and loins. He had never felt this way towards anyone before and knew he never would. He vowed to show Serana how much she had come to mean to him.

Garen felt Serana's cold, light fingers tracing lines across his arms and the parts of his chest that were bare of bandages. Garen found that his muscles found strength from the raw passion that flowed between them. He lifted his hands up and slowly began ghosting his fingers over Serana's clothed body.

Serana moaned into his mouth again, not breaking from their passionate kiss. She leaned into his touch and Garen could feel her muscles melt in his hands. He slowly ghosted his hands under her shirt, feeling along her taut stomach and the muscles that lay just under the skin.

Garen slid one hand along Serana's back and she shivered in pleasure at his touch. With his other hand, he traced the skin of her chest, between her breasts and circling each one. Serana moaned and arched into him, demanding more while still locked in a passionate kiss. Garen cupped one of her breasts in his hand and ghosted the pad of his thumb over her nipple. Serana shivered in pleasure when he did it again and then circled the now erect nipple with his thumb.

Serana pulled away from him and Garen thought he had done something wrong. His thoughts were dashed when Serana quickly stripped of her clothes and rejoined him in the bed.

Serena straddled his waist and bent down forcing their lips together once more. Garen deepened the kiss, turning it into one of bruising passion. Garen cupped both of her breasts in his hands and brought out loud moans of pleasure from the woman straddling him as his fingers worked at her breasts and now erect nipples.

Serana's moans and noises of pleasure made him more and more aware of his growing arousal, his growing erection was testament to that.

He lifted himself and Serana up off the bed enough so that his mouth was level with her chest. Garen broke their kiss and pulled a hand from one breast. Serana whimpered at the loss of contact, but it was soon replaced with a loud moan of pleasure.

Garen brought his lips to Serana's erect nipple and used his tongue to circle it. He lightly took the nipple in his teeth and gently bit down on it. Serana let out a loud cry of pleasure and her head rolled back. Serana clutched his head to her chest demanding more. Garen brought his mouth to Serana's other breast making her cry out even more.

With one arm, Garen supported Serana's back. With the other, Garen travelled down her body until his hand found her soaking wet core. Garen found the bundle of nerves that topped her core and circled it with a finger. Serana let out cries and whimpers of pleasure and ground down into his hand. Garen circled and teased the lips of her core, being sure to tease her and not yet enter the depth of Serana's core.

"Garen." Serana whimpered, her breathing heavy and her pupils dilated in desire.

"P-please." She whimpered after another pass over the nerve bundle.

"I-I need you." Serana whimpered, her voice laced with uncontrollable desire and need.

Garen pulled her head down and brought her into another slow passionate kiss. Not breaking from her, Garen rolled the two of them over and gently lay Serana down on her back. Serana parted her legs and Garen knelt between them.

Garen met Serana's gaze and the look they held pleaded with him to join with her. Garen broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid into her wet core.

Serana moaned out in a strange mix of pain and pleasure. Garen couldn't help but let out a moan of his own. Serana seemed to fit him like a glove. A glove that pulled him into her.

Serana wrapped her legs around Garen's back and used them to pull him in. Garen began a slow, steady rhythm, thrusting in and out. Each time eliciting a cry of pleasure from Serana. With each thrust, Serana pulled him in deeper. With each thrust he found the spot inside of her that drove her wild.

As he thrust in and out of her core, Garen turned his mouth to Serana's neck, gliding his teeth over the soft flesh. His hands found their ways to places that made her arch into him, pulling him in even deeper with each thrust.

After what seemed like only a few a few thrusts, Garen felt the walls of Serana's core clench down on him. It took all of his willpower to not follow her over the edge as she reached her peak. Garen slowed so as to bring her back down from her climactic high gently.

Serana noticed that he didn't climax and the look in her eyes demanded that he continue. Garen didn't need words to be spoken to know that she wanted him to come with her, in her.

Once Serana had recovered from her climax, Garen picked up his rhythm once more.

Serana's loud moans and cries of pleasure were the only thing he focused on as he brought them both up to their peaks once more. It was not long before Garen felt Serana's walls clench around him once more. This time, he let go and followed her in tumbling into a blissful abyss of pleasure and love.

Once they had both recovered from their blissful climaxes, Garen pulled out from Serana and lay down next to her. He looked into her eyes and saw only deep pits of love. Garen smiled and cupped her face with one hand. She smiled back and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

When they parted, Serana smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She spoke softly, her voice raw from her cries and screams of pleasure. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Garen replied and rest his forehead against hers.

He felt the toll that they love making had taken on his already taxed body and his eyes began to drift shut.

"Sleep my love." Serana spoke softly. "I will be here when you wake."

Garen drifted off into the black void of sleep with Serana still in his arms. There was no where on all of Nirn that he would rather be at that moment.

* * *

A/N 2: Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you thought. Hope this wasn't too bad for my first time writing smut.


End file.
